


Please...

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Bloom is distracted and can´t shake off these memories of the past...
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 18





	Please...

She couldn't take this any more. All this fighting and the non-sense between witches and the rest of Magix. Weren't there more experienced Fairies and Specialists, in Alfea or in the Red Fountain, in all of Magix. Weren't they more warriors than them?

They were only kids, teenagers, still learning about magic. They barely knew the basics. She herself didn't even know that magic existed a few months, or was it just weeks, ago. Their group was one made only because they were roommates, and they didn't know anyone else in this godforsaken place. Strangers, misfits just banding together.

They came from everywhere Linphea, Solaria, Melody, Zenith, and she herself from earth. They bonded over the fact that they knew no one else. And really who were they. A nobody from a flowery planet who was too nice to everybody, a reckless princess from a planet with so many suns and moons who was failing every class, a tomboy from a never silent planet who let nobody close to her, a stupid genius from a planet completely compiles of zeros and ones who was so in love with technology she couldn't understand human emotions any more and Bloom herself. A hot- headed idiot who knew nothing about magic.

They didn't make their little clique the "Winx Club" to fight off witches and demons and all else that wanted to destroy or subjugate the whole Magic Dimension. They just wanted to make a place for themselves to fit in for once.

Bloom tightened her fists, tears streaming down her face. Her dragon fire billowing around her, sparks scattering in the air, never dying out and the air grew hotter by the second and always drier than it was just a moment before.

With a roar she dove forward. She didn't know where Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna where, probably fighting off Darcy and Stormy, which left her to face Icey.

She idly wondered where the trio came from and if they were actually sisters or just called themselves by that title because it played into the whole witch motif. In popular media at home, it was always three sisters being witches, if good or bad didn't matter, too. Power of three and all that. She almost missed the shows she used to watch with her mom.

She barely escaped an icicle that was sent flying at her. It left a deep gash in her shoulder. The blood was running down her arm faster than she expected, staining her blue glove a deep red.

How did it actually work? This whole business of changing into a fairy? Where did her clothes go and what was is that she was actually dressed in?

She snapped back into focus, melting a cascade of snow that Icey had sent at her. Little drops of, now harmless, water still hit her face, only to evaporate into smoke as they came into contact with her skin. She didn't even notice that her skin grew that warm. Or was it just the fire surrounding her?

She realized that she was more and more zoning out. A habit related to her stress that, according to her mother, she always had and, according to her father, would get worse the longer it was going on, till she, according to both of them, came down with a strong fever.

Flying sharply upwards and pulling her legs close to her, she escaped Icey’s ice again and avoided being riddled with holes. Not that like that unlucky tree behind her. Maybe Flora could help it later.

With a huff Bloom tried to scrape the last of her concentration together. She had a feeling that otherwise it wasn't going to be fever taking her down later, but one of Icey’s attacks now.

She tried to get closer, evading ice and snow, as it was flung at her, ignoring Icey’s monologue about how she was first gonna rule over Magix and then the whole magical dimension, as if other planets didn't have schools to throw their charges at the trio of witches.

Bloom scoffed at that thought and with a twirl dodged again. These shards were getting more and more annoying.

She realized that at this point, she was rather close to Icey. With a last push of her magic, the sparks and heat, but more importantly, the surrounding fire condensed itself around her fist. Bloom pulled it back, but before she could hit Icey a grin spread across the witch’s face. It was an unsettling sight.

The fire died out, not even sparks remaining. She realized how cold everything was, especially her chest. She didn't mind her fairy costume, or whatever it was, she usually still stayed warm because of the fire she had a hold on but now, everything was somehow cold.

She looked down. Her wings fluttered a to a slow beat, nothing left of the speed they showed before, barely enough force to keep her swaying midair.

Bloom slowly reached down to her chest, right where her top ended, not quite believing what she saw. As a child, she remembered faintly, she often did not believe what her eyes showed her, always questioning herself and others, but still somehow believing in fairies. It was ridiculous in retrospect.

"Get it out", she whispered and with a cough blood started dribbling down her chin, staining the collar of her glittery top. She questioned how the blood would get out of the clothes, would it just vanish when she turned back, would it transfer to her previous clothes or would she later sit down with some soap and baking powder, a trick of that nice elderly neighbour of hers and try to scrub it out. Or would someone else do it for her, because she couldn't?

The icicle in her chest didn't vanish. She looked back at Icey who was still grinning victoriously. Bloom felt herself falling backwards. It almost felt like that one time she broke her wrist falling from her chair. She wanted something from the top of her closet and the chair just toppled over. She broke her wrist while trying to catch herself. Her father was so angry at her, he always worries too much.

"Stop, please", she didn't know with whom she was pleading with. Certainly not Icey, who was nearly screeching in delight, cackling madly. Not knowing that she only defeated a weak student and not someone who could’ve put up a real fight in Bloom’s opinion, but who was asking her, especially at this point.

With a thud she hid the ground, the air just leaving her. Her parents were against her visiting Alfea, she should’ve listened to them. She would be in Gardenia finishing up high school, where no teacher would send her and her friends out to fight dangerous witches. She could’ve been happy, finding a boyfriend who didn't lie about who he was, who was honest.

Instead, she was laying here, staring at the sky, which looked so different from the one she watched for sixteen years. A rather short life considering it all, but still sixteen years is a lot, if one is to think how her parent got to adopt her, being found in a burning building.

She couldn't take this cold any more. It was horrible, no wonder everyone complained about it. Her mind wandered to her friends, she hoped their fights were going a lot better than hers had gone. After all she was laying on the ground, icicle in her chest and slowly bleeding out.

Her sight began to blur together, making the night sky not look so alien any more. Another thought came to her, that didn't really matter any more at this point. She wondered if her outfit would stay or change back. She somehow hoped it would change back, this little crown was after all really ridiculous and what was up with the skirt, the only blood free part of her by now.

She could hear nothing any more, beside the beating of her heart. It seemed awfully loud and it slowed more and more. Blood still dripped down her chin and down her cheek from the side of her mouth. She tried to huff, it only caused bubbles of blood spilling from her mouth. She must look horrifying right now.

Her eyes closed without her volition, she took in a breath and the last thing she thought of was her parents, how much she loved them and with that she stilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously thought Icy was spelled Icey. 
> 
> Ugh! Gotta go trough the text another time


End file.
